paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Horseshoe Facilities
Horseshoe is an extensive camp that can be difficult to navigate and understand, especially for first time scouts. The following is a list of the major facilities and locations in camp along with a brief description of its function and relative location. Main Loop The circular road area that is the heart of the camp houses most camp facilities. From the top of the loop moving in an approximately clock-wise fashion they are: Main Parking Lot 2012-06-30_15-13-39_373.jpg|Full Parking Lot from the Trading Post 2012-06-09_10-08-08_678.jpg|Empty Parking Lot from the Goodman Pavilion 2012-06-09_10-10-45_483.jpg|Parking Lot from Sherwood The Horseshoe Road dumps all drivers directly into this large stone/gravel area. Troops can park their surplus vehicles (thus that exceed the permitted number parked either directly in the campsite or at the Quonset Hut) in this area and it is also the location where visiting parents will park. The Trading Post Originally housed within headquarters, a new and separate trading post was built between HQ and the main parking lot called "Trader Bill's". The trading post sells all type of items to the scouts in camp. Vouchers or special items for certain merit badges and programs can be bought here. Other scout items like pocket knives, Horseshoe or scout themed clothing, and patches can also be bought here. In addition, the trading post sells snack foods and drinks. Their 'Slush Puppies' are very popular among the scouts. Sale of certain foods is restricted depending on the time of day so as to prevent scouts from filling up before meals and ruining their appetite. Headquarters The Mahlon Rossiter Visitors Center is the administrative hub of camp. The camp director and program director both work out of this building. SPL and SM meetings are frequently held here. It is also where visitors must register upon arrival and can be a great area to ask for general information. The camp's mail room is also in this building. Some merit badges like Communications are taught here as well. Parade Field 2012-06-09_10-07-03_625.jpg|Parade Field from the Trading Post 2012-06-30_15-03-52_698.jpg|Parade Field from the Showers Despite not being a structure in and of itself, the parade field has been a focal point for Paoli 1 building projects led by Dick Bensing and the HSRAA. The field has been leveled to be (nearly) completely flat through numerous projects in the 2000's. A large stone wall with troop flags has been constructed to hold back the hill and a new walkway has been added to maintain the side border of the field. Simply maintaining the grass on the field is also a major chore. Every night before dinner, all the troops in camp form up on the field for the Retreat Ceremony. SPLs report in, the Colors are lowered, and then the Troops pass in review. The Field is also used to host the troops in the evening for the various games and competitions. The troops must line up behind their flags before the activity begins. Handicraft 2012-06-29_13-06-13_611.jpg|Kindness Center Upper Level 2012-06-29_13-07-14_691.jpg|Rear of the Kindness Center 2012-06-29_13-07-25_383.jpg|Outdoor Classroom and Basketball Court below the Kindness Center 2012-06-29_13-05-27_226.jpg|White House 2012-06-29_13-06-27_54.jpg|Browning Lodge (Rear) 2012-07-01_08-54-45_441.jpg|Browning Lodge (Front) 2012-06-29_13-06-50_121.jpg|Schramm Lodge Handicraft is located down the hill from HQ, the Parade Field, and the Dining Hall but above Eagle Grove and the Athletic Field. It is housed in a cluster of buildings, the primary one being called "the Kindness Center" so named for the ASPCA grant which made its construction possible. Other buildings include the White House (the original Reynolds Family farm house), Schramm and Browning Lodges. While Camp Craft deals with outdoors skills, Handicraft focuses on building and crafting items. Merit badges that can be taken here include Leather Working, Basketry, Art, and Metal Working. Dining Hall 2012-06-30_15-03-47_165.jpg|Dining Hall from the Showers 2012-06-29 12-31-41 711.jpg|Dining Hall (Side) 2012-06-30_15-04-12_617.jpg|Dining Hall (Front) 2012-06-29_12-32-51_226.jpg|Dining Hall (Back) 2012-06-29_12-33-08_626.jpg|Back Porch 2012-06-29_12-33-02_266.jpg The Allen Memorial Dining hall is where all meals are held in camp. Scouts sit in groups of eight during meals and one of the scouts at the table is on KP (Kitchen Patrol). Grace is said before each meal and each meal either ends with a 'Big Idea' for breakfast or a song at Lunch and Dinner. This is followed by a somewhat orderly dismissal. In 2011 the dining hall saw a massive expansion to accommodate the increased number of campers each week. *On Thursday, Outpost, all meals are made and prepared by the troops in their respective camps. Also, on Saturday, several Paoli 1 parents prepare meals for the scouts and families in Lisle. In addition to these troop-wide exceptions, scouts in Cooking merit badge may eat during their class session rather than in the Dining Hall. *The Dining Hall has a strict dress code policy to remember as well. Under no circumstances are open toed shoes, hats, sleeveless shirts, or bathing suits to be worn inside the building. Also, all scouts must wear their full Class A Uniform to be admitted for diner. More information on meals at camp can be found here. OA Lodge 2012-06-30_15-09-59_35.jpg|Octoraro Lodge 22 2012-06-30_15-10-21_903.jpg|OA Lodge 2012-06-30_15-10-08_837.jpg|OA Lodge yard and flag poles 2012-06-30_15-11-06_171.jpg|OA Lodge sign near the Dinning Hall Just below the dining hall is the Order of the Arrow lodge. It is the headquarters of Octoraro Lodge 22, Paoli 1's chapter of the Order of the Arrow. It is used for OA meetings, OA snack, and has recently been used to accommodate the increased number of scouts and the lack of capacity in the dining hall in 2010. Showers Just across from the dining hall are the showers. They are separated into scout, adult, and staff showers. The showers were massively improved in 2004 and now include full bathroom facilities and more privacy for the bathers. There is also now a separate facility just for SPLs and their most senior staff. The showers house the only bathrooms outside of the campsites that are open and available for scouts 24/7. Quonset Hut 2012-06-09 12-23-49 655.jpg|Quonset Hut 2012-06-09_14-28-10_721.jpg|Quonset Hut (Side) The Quonset hut is located below Camp Craft, just above the entrance to the Stockade Trail. Scouts send all their supply requests here and hope for the best. The Quonset Hut provides consumable necessities like toilet paper and cleaning products, required camp items like trash cans and Indian pumps, and nonessential items like specialty tools or building materials. Camp Craft 2012-06-09_10-14-19_531.jpg|Campcraft from the Parking lot 2012-06-23_11-52-17_846.jpg|Campcraft Gateway 2012-06-23_11-51-22_901.jpg|Campcraft axe yard and more Camp Craft is located below the main parking lot, above the Quonset Hut, and next to the Goodman Pavilion. All camping themed merit badges are taught here (Camping, Cooking, Wilderness Survival, etc.). It is also the site for the Paul Bunyan competition. Goodman Pavilion 2012-06-09_10-05-47_273.jpg|Goodman Pavilion 2012-06-09_10-35-21_347.jpg|Dedication Plaque One of the newest structures in camp, the pavilion is located between the health lodge and parking lot. It is used to hold social gatherings, teach health related merit badges, and to process the health needs of incoming troops when they arrive on Sunday. The Pavilion is named after Dr. Urner Goodman who was the National Chief of the Order of the Arrow and in 1927 was instrumental in the establishment of Octoraro Lodge 22. Health Lodge 2012-06-09_10-06-25_23.jpg|Health Lodge (Front) 2012-06-09_10-06-02_929.jpg|Health Lodge (Rear) The Morrison Health Lodge tends to all first aid needs in camp. Minor injuries that would not require a trip to the hospital are handled here. The building is air conditioned (since a 2003 renovation) so it is also a great place for sick scouts or those suffering from heat exhaustion to rest until they recover. Picnic Grove Located between the parade field and health lodge, the picnic grove is a multipurpose area. Several health themed merit badges are taught here, troop pictures are often taken here, and scouts use it as a rest area especially when practicing before Retreat. The area was mostly overgrown by a massive incursion of green-briar but has since been cleared and reclaimed through numerous Paoli 1 and HSRAA work days. Loop Periphery Located around the main loop is a larger more dispersed circle of other Camp Departments. Again, moving in a clock-wise fashion they are: Trailblazers 2012-06-30_15-23-18_804.jpg|Trailblazer Gateway 2012-06-09_10-11-36_264.jpg|Trailblazer Pavilion This area directly off of the parking lot is where most troops send their youngest scouts. It is a fast track program for scouts to learn all the skills up through First Class. The program, started by Tom Hillhouse, takes three of four merit badge sessions as well as the SIP hour to do this. Paoli 1 generally does not send its scouts to Trailblazers under the belief that it rushes scouts through the ranks, the skills are not properly retained, it prevents the acquisition of other merit badges, and it detracts from the overall experience of Horseshoe when the young scouts are separated from their troop and patrols. Achgeketum Circle 2012-06-30_15-20-29_829.jpg|Trail down to the fire circle. 2012-06-30_15-20-49_919.jpg 2012-06-30_20-45-31_269.jpg|Closing Pageant A large circular firecircle located off the main circle between Trailblazers and Nature. It is named after Ernie Heegard for his Vigil Honor. Many Order of the Arrow ceremonies as well as the Camp Horseshoe Closing Ceremonies are held here. Nature Lodge 2012-06-30_15-17-33_67.jpg|"Nature"/Roberts Lodge 2012-06-30_15-18-48_591.jpg|Entryway to Nature (Ecology and Conservation) 2012-06-30_15-18-07_192.jpg|Primary Nature "Classroom" 2012-06-30_15-17-17_223.jpg|Secondary Nature "Classroom" 2012-06-30_15-20-12_825.jpg|Back trail up to Roberts Located above the main parking lot and next to the rifle range, all nature themed badges (Environmental Science, Reptiles, Mammals, Weather, etc.) are of course taught here in Robert's "the Nature" Lodge. The Turtle Derby is also hosted by the Nature Staff. Rifle Range Located next to Nature is the camp's rifle range. The small range provides scouts the opportunity to learn marksmanship, firearm safety, and maintenance. There are eight positions and an equal number of .22 caliber rifles for scouts to use under the heavy supervision of the rifle staff. Attached to the rifle range is a shotgun range. The small range allows one shooter at a time to shoot trap. The camp provides 12 gauge shotguns to be used to target the clay pigeons. Each troop has the opportunity to have a troop shoot in which all scouts from a troop may participate, and the best marksmen from each troop may compete in the Inter Troop Shoot competition. All precautions have been taken in camp to make the range as safe as possible. All the weapons have been specially made or modified to be single shot weapons. Ammunition is safely stored and only distributed immediately before shooting. Staff members carefully monitor the firing line and give precise instructions while controlling the range. Scouts are not even allowed to enter the range's perimeter without permission. Eagle Grove 2012-06-29_13-10-59_945.jpg|Eagle Grove 2012-06-29_13-10-47_178.jpg|Eagle Grove Campfire Site A grove of trees planted at the end of the Athletic Field opposite of the Archery Range. Generally, the opening Sunday campfire is held across from Eagle Grove. Athletic Field 2012-06-29_13-12-12_515.jpg|Athletic Field from Eagle Grove looking toward the Archery Range 2012-06-29_13-12-27_945.jpg|Athletic Field from the Octoraro looking up toward the heart of camp 2012-06-29_13-13-56_324.jpg|Athletic Field from the OA Bridge looking back toward Eagle Grove A massive open space at the bottom of the hill, between Eagle Grove and archery/the pool, the Athletic Field is used for many different badges and activities. Some camp games are held here, Sports is often taught here, and the Space Exploration class launch their rockets here just to name a few. The Order of the Arrow bridge connects the OA circle on the opposite side of the Octoraro to the Athletic Field. Archery Range The Archery Range is located in a small grove of trees that separates the open areas of the Pool and the Athletic Field. Archery and Sports merit badges are run from here. Like the Rifle Range, troops can sign up for a troop archery shoot or participate in the Inter Troop Archery Shoot. The Pool 2012-06-29_13-17-15_309.jpg|Horseshoe Pool House 2012-06-29 13-18-17 156.jpg|Horseshoe Pool The Hiestand Memorial Pool lies at the bottom of the hill next to the Archery Range and at the terminus of the Pool Trail (the driving path originating at Taylor beach and the somewhat parallel foot path starting further inland by Lisle. Polar Bear is held here every morning, and the Aquatics Staff run their programs here during the day. There is also a free swim period before Retreat each day. In addition the pool is host to the Water Carnival competition every other week. Isolated/Miscellaneous Locations COPE 2012-07-01_09-01-07_392.jpg|COPE 2012-07-01_09-01-14_328.jpg|High Ropes Course 2012-07-01_09-42-49_372.jpg|Rope Course and Rock Wall 2012-07-01_09-42-52_654.jpg|Rope Course Challenging Outdoor Personal Experience is located way out beyond the rest of the programs, out past Headquarters and Handicraft. It is a series of rope courses and climbing towers and is a very unique program. Only older scouts (14+) can attend programs here which include both Mountain Biking and the COPE climbing program. COPE programs also take up the larger portion of a scout's schedule and as a result don't allow him to take as many merit badges. That combined with the incredible distance from Lisle to COPE makes it a rare choice for Paoli 1 scouts. Flag Pole Hill Flag Pole Hill is one of the most remote locations in camp. It is located up the main driveway near COPE. Flag Pole Hill is, as the name would suggest, the home to the camp's primary flag pole. It is, however, rarely used now. Scouts used to be sent to the hill to lower the flag during the Retreat Ceremony, the lowering of the flag being signaled by the firing of the camp's cannon. Chapel 2012-07-01_09-19-53_972.jpg|Sunday Chapel Service 2012-07-01_08-55-24_878.jpg|Chapel Trail Marker, Dedicated to Sgt. Frederick Schlaanstine Located past the COPE course, the Horseshoe Chapel is the site of the Sunday religious service. The hillside chapel commands an incredible view and frequently has a nesting Eagle family nearby to add to the scenery. The service is a nondenominational Christian themed service that includes the singing of religious hymns and short prayers. Paoli 1 does not require non-Christian scouts to attend the service . Stockade Trail The name of the main driving road that services the majority of the further campsites. The trail starts at the Quonset Hut and ends at Taylor Beach, just below Lisle. There it becomes the Pool Trail and continues through thick brush to the Pool and Athletic Field. There is also a branch of the Stockade Trail that ends at Lenni Lenape campsite just above Lisle. The Stockade Trail, however, is frequently locked barring vehicular traffic to the more distant campsites like Lisle. Taylor Beach Located just below camp Lisle, Taylor Beach is the largest beach on the Octoraro Bend. Many camp sponsored activities occur at the Beach or use it as a starting or end point. Paoli 1 also uses Taylor Beach for other recreational activities. Bridges Camp Horseshoe has two suspension bridges across the Octoraro. Scouts are generally not allowed to cross these bridges and generally they will have no reason to do so. One bridge crosses to Camp Ware and the other goes to the OA fire circle. The bridges are massive and tower over the Octoraro below. They are meant for only one person to cross at a time so if you ever do have the need to cross, be careful and be safe. Trails Horseshoe has four primary trails that scouts have the option of hiking during the week. They are the Nature Trail, Red, Yellow, and Blue Trails. Campsites The majority of camp facilities are clustered to the north and east of the camp while campsites are either spread around the northwest perimeter or clustered in the southwest. All camps have a latrine and bulletin board but that is the only universally shared feature. Many camps are simply tent camps with two-man tents erected on platforms scattered across the campsite. Others are Adirondack camps with small rectangular bunkhouses. Both types of camps sometimes will have a lean-to or an open pavilion or two. Paoli 1's campsite is the furthest away, Col. Clifton Lisle. Information on the other campsites can be found here. Category:Horseshoe